This invention relates to an inflatable device for stopping air leakage through fireplace flues. Studies have shown that considerable air leakage occurs through fireplace flues either through the infiltration of cold air moving downwardly through the flue or through warm air moving upwardly. In cold weather this leads to high energy losses. Studies have indicated that normal dampers, even when closed, do not affect the amount of air leakage. This problem has been recognised and conventional advice dictates the use of fibreglass insulation to be stuffed about the damper. It is difficult to assure proper sealing in this manner and, in addition, it is easy to forget that the fibreglass is in place when a fire is started. The problem has been recognised and some devices have been developed to seal the flue. An example of such a device is the fireplace plug found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,494 to Wagner. However, this is a special device adapted only for one type of free-standing fireplace and is not for general application in most fireplaces.
Inflatable devices for sealing conduits and the like have been developed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,464 to Jenkins shows a balloon-like device for sealing a heating duct. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,464 to Ballinger shows an inflatable member for insertion into a bore of a pipe, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,207 shows a balloon closure for an industrial stack.
The prior art has not revealed a convenient inflatable device suitable for sealing the flue of a fireplace which must accommodate the damper handle normally extending downwardly from the damper.